El sendero hacia el amor
by JuuVeg SakuLi
Summary: Así quedó, inconcluso, doloroso quiero saberlo, no sé si quieres saberlo, nunca lo oiré, debería buscar, tu ya encontraste felicidad, no puedo aceptarlo, es mi inmadurez, mis sentimientos se mezclan, adiós, te había encontrado, y a la misma vez no lo hice, no te puedo mirar sin sentir dolor, es algo que ni siquiera lo sé yo
1. Como nunca antes amé

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

** La historia ocurre casi 1 año y medio después del torneo de Cell (como todos los fics Vx18 xD yo solo quería ser popular)**

**Pareja: Vegeta y 18 (oh no, enserio, sin ti seriamos mierda)**

**Género: Romance, más adelante terror y todos los otros géneros pero en general romance**

**Rated: K+, (Posiblemente M.) **

* * *

******El sendero hacia el amor**

* * *

_Así quedó, inconcluso, doloroso_

_quiero saberlo, no sé si quieres saberlo,_

_nunca lo oiré, debería buscar, tu ya encontraste felicidad,_

_no puedo aceptarlo, es mi inmadurez,_

_mis sentimientos se mezclan,_

_adiós, te había encontrado, y a la misma vez no lo hice,_

_no te puedo mirar sin sentir dolor, es algo que ni siquiera lo sé yo..._

_yo me fui por mi camino, tú por el suyo, el significado de reconocer,_

_tal vez solo lo entendí yo, en lo profundo de mi corazón, siempre lo guardo,_

_cuando me enseñaron la palabra esperanza o destino, _

_creí en amor, sueños y esperanzas, pero no era solo eso, era muy distinto y por la otra parte muy igual,_

_yo no había amado, no me sueltes pero lo debes de hacer, por mi no te preocupes,_

_tal vez no haga falta recordartelo,_

_yo lo recordaré, por tu parte es algo que solo sabes tú..._

...

_("Yo lo veo, el no me ve._

_Levanta la mirada, no sé si preferiría estar sola o no, cuando lo estaba era lo que menos deseaba, pero eso depende._

_Tal vez pensó que estaba vacío, tal vez no. Probablemente quiere matarme, estuve meses en este mismo lugar y nunca había venido, probablemente no había encontrado más montañas para destrozar. Tal vez esta vez quería probar con una persona... o un androide.")_

-18 pensó esto en 3 segundos.-

_(No sabía que hacer en esos momentos, ¡se supone que ya me había librado de su mirada! ¿y ahora había vuelto para ponerme nuevamente incomoda?_

_Continuó caminando, pasando de largo por mi lado, eso me dió rabia, no era justo que apuntara sus ojos a los míos 2 veces y luego se fuera como si nada, pero en esos momentos ni recordé que algo peor a que pasara de largo, por lógica sería que me matara, aunque para mi no era así. Lo agarré de la mano._

_¿Pero, por qué había hecho eso? ¡Demonios!_

_El miró hacia atrás, precisamente a mi.)_

_ ¿A donde vas?. -Sabía y tenía más claro que nada, que ni siquiera se había justificado por tomarle de la mano, pudo solo ponerse al lado y quizás si su confianza fuera elevada delante para la pregunta. Sabía que quería saber la respuesta pero no quería hacer la frase clave-

_ ¿Y lo que yo haga, y donde yo vaya desde cuando te interesa a ti?

-...- Es que últimamente no te había visto por aquí -18 sonrió para no tensar la situación.-

_ Pues deberías alegrarte

_ No me des risa

_ No te gustaría ver cuando a mi me dé risa.

_ ¿A que te refieres? -La chica androide sabía a la perfección a que se refería, pero quería ver si se atrevía a decirlo con sus propias palabras-

_ ... -cortó la conversación.- Aún no sé porque sostengo diálogos con un robot

_ Este robot te podría impresionar

_ No seas patética, yo ya tengo mujer, no me gustan las muñecas.

_ ¿Lo ves, Vegeta? yo dije que te podría impresionar, nunca lo dije en el otro sentido, veo que el descarado aquí eres tú. -Se burló-

_ Ya déjame en paz antes de que me deshaga de ti por una buena vez

_ No te tengo miedo, príncipe

_ Yo pude perfectamente regresar al basurero de donde salió la aspiradora de tus pesadillas

_ ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

_ Para ver tu cara de pre infarto, no sabes cuanto lo disfruté.

_ Vienes del mismo lugar en que yo, por eso eres así -18 paró. No se había dado que en todo ese tiempo no había soltado a Vegeta, lo cual hizo que despertaran sus ganas porque la tierra se abriera y se tragara solo a ella, para que el saiyajin tampoco estuviera con ella en el infierno, lo que temerosamente amaba.-

_ ¿Como así?

_ Yo tampoco me reconozco, Vegeta

_ ... Das miedo, en el sentido de que no das nada de miedo al mismo tiempo.

_ Ya basta con tu acoso, bola de metales

_ Si quisieras eso habrías seguido caminando cuando me detuve, Pero te hubieras ido de una buena vez hace rato.

_ Si tu quisieras que me hubiera ido hace rato, no me habrías tomado de la mano por todo el camino.

-Los dos quedaron en silencio-

Vegeta continuó caminando más rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza

_ No contestaste mi pregunta. -18 tomó nuevamente su mano, pero esta vez la apretó y la volvió a soltar.-

_ ... ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

"Aunque quiera saberlo nunca lo oiré..."

-Tal vez tengas razón...

* * *

**Si quieren que continúe con el próximo capítulo de la historia dejen reviews, sino también, si les gusta Vegeta y 18 dejen reviews, si no les gusta también, si les gusta el intento de prologo también, sino también, si son lindos dejen reviews, si son feos también, si no saben como llegaron hasta aquí también. Todo también.**

**Buen día, noche! criaturas de Kamisama c': n.n **


	2. Un poderoso destello

**Disclaimer: DBZ y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Un poderoso destello**

Vegeta solo quería alejarse de esa conversación tan incómoda...

Que lo hizo olvidar que había venido a sentarse en una piedra y pensar en lo inútil que era. Había pasado un año y más, desde que el juego de Cell había terminado.

No había podido derrotar a Freezer ni al menos encarcelarle cuando era niño y adolescente, más adelante cuando lo hizo, y pensó que estaba lo suficientemente preparado, murió y quedó en ridículo y humillado delante de esos insectos que habían tenido la posibilidad de matarlo si se les daba la gana, pero no lo hicieron ¿Para un segundo enfrentamiento o por lástima?

Su confianza en sí mismo se había fortalecido después de entrenar con su hijo en la habitación del tiempo y lograr que Cell le temiera, ya que podía acabar con él, pero no lo hizo, Por venganza a su brazo, porque quería tener un enfrentamiento real contra el y no manejar la batalla todo el tiempo...

Eso hizo que Kakarotto muriera y el no tuviera razón en la tierra, ni en otro planeta tampoco...

...

Nro 18 seguía pensando a donde se habría dirigido ese... no tenía una palabra para decirlo, no era nada malo, no sabia si era bueno, pero había algo peor que todo eso, que si que no deseaba por nada del mundo que fuera, y lo malo, por no exagerar, era que ya lo sabía pero su mente no dejaba de recordarselo, no lo sabía nadie más que ella, pero pareciera que se lo gritaran todos.

Tal vez estaba haciendo algo "ocupado" por lo que debería dejar de molestar, pero la curiosidad mataba Dieciochos. Sentía su Ki, lo tenía normal, bajo, alto, bajo, alto, bajo dos veces... era cierto que podía devolverla a la basura...

No se resistió y fue a ver de una buena vez.

Se acercó lentamente, esta vez era un privilegio no tener ki, Y aún, Vegeta, pudiendo sentir que había alguien detrás suyo como en cuan película de terror, no hizo caso y se concentraba más en su reflejo.

_ ¿Esto era?

_ ... -Vegeta no contestó nada, miró de reojo hacia atrás y volvió a centrarse en su reflejo moviendose en el agua-

18 esperaba algún insulto, esperaba alguna pelea, pero... Lo que menos quería era volver a estar en silencio con él. Fue muy largo y ni pensar de lo largo que se sintió.

_ Cuéntame tus pesares, príncipe saiyajin

_ Estar acompañado por ti

_ Comparto tu sentimiento, el pesar mío es que seas tan poco hombre como para no contestarme

_ Ah, muy bien, ¿que ves que estoy haciendo? -Se levanta al mismo tiempo que ella-

_ ¿Intentando asustarme? -Rió. Vegeta la miró y cerró los ojos lentamente sin hacer ninguna expresión- Vamos, anímate, si quieres podemos volver a pelear, estoy aburrida.

_ Pensé que apreciabas tu vida

_ No te voy a mentir, sinceramente no, pero...

_ Entiendo

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Te da?

_ No sé...

_...

_ Está bien, pero solo una pelea de juego para complacer al aluminio inteligente -18 sonrió alzando una ceja-

Se puso en frente de el por unos metros y empezó a cargar esferas de energía. Vegeta no hizo nada más que acomodarse los guantes.

18 arrojó lo que tenía preparado por la izquierda y derecha de Vegeta, Rozando pero asegurándose de que no le cayeran encima, Vegeta dio una sonrisa de confianza y fue corriendo hasta ella, la agarró de una pierna y la lanzó hasta un árbol, el cual fue arrancado de la tierra enseguida. Su contrincante lo usó como distracción, se lo arrojó por arriba y al mismo tiempo, por abajo, le dio un golpe en el estomago.

Vegeta cruzó ambos brazos y golpeó en la cabeza de esta.

_ ¿Se te soltó algún tornillo?

_ No, no te preocupes.

Vegeta tomo ambas manos de 18 _("No, por favor..") _y le golpeó en la pierna con su rodilla.

Luego hizo un movimiento para doblarle los brazos, lo cual pareció más un paso de baile, y causó cierto cómico nerviosismo.

_ No sabía que me amabas, ya hasta estamos bailando

_ ¿Alguien que te amara haría esto? -la pateó hasta caer un pozo donde había un sapo- Ahora la familia está completa

_ Frente de marquesina - El saiyajin gruñó.-

Las explosiones se escuchaban a kilómetros

_ Trataré de pensar que el que está haciendo eso no es Vegeta -dijo Bulma para sí misma-

...

18 había salido hace días y Krilin supuso que debía estar ella, al menos cerca de la causa de aquellos sonidos, quería dormir, quería estar tranquilo, no quería morir ya que 18 no iba a estar haciendo eso por gusto, debía estar con alguien, y que le esperaba a él, pero se había enfrentado a todas las fases de Cell y no iba a romper su ciclo de valentía ahora, por lo que decidió salir.

Esta vez iba con la suerte de no necesitar a algún Dios para encontrar a 18 ya que no tenía Ki, sus oídos eran normales.

...

_ ¿Nunca has pensado como se vería un androide y un saiyan?

_ ¿Hijos?

_ Tú y tu maldita mente, hablo de otra cosa... Hablo de poderes

_ No tengo nada mejor que hacer, perderé mi tiempo, pero, soy buena persona.

_ Muy bien.

Vegeta y 18 lanzan un rayo hacia arriba, cruzándose en el centro y luego yéndose a distintos lados, apuntando a una estrella cada uno, comienza a salir electricidad de cada uno y un ruido similar a truenos.

_ Genial... -Susurró N.18 con la pupila de los ojos gigantesca y en estos se reflejaban colores, para luego ver a quien tenía en frente maravillada. Este tenía una sonrisa maliciosa-

Krilin venía llegando, y esa luz lo cegaba, así que usó su voz:

_ ¡¿Que ocurre?!

El saiya y la androide estaban tan encantados con la luz, que con el menor ruido, en este caso la voz del ex monje, los interrumpió y dejaron de emitir ese brillo de inmediato.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :3 dejen reviews! **


	3. Androide, Saiyan, Humano, Cerveza

**Androide, Saiyan, Humano, cerveza**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: DBZ y sus personajes pertencen a Akira toriyama**

* * *

_ ¿Krilin? -preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sin una razón aún.-

_ ¿18, Vegeta? -18 suspiró-

_ ¿Que haces?

_ Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo -Krilin rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba su calva cabeza. Completamente confundido-

_ Eso a ti no te importa, enano

_ Yo solo preguntaba

-Ah- Mira Krilin, yo también me aburro, no soy un conjunto de metales -Dijo 18 tocandose el corazón-

_ Dramática. -Se metió Vegeta-

18 miró hacia abajo apretando los ojos y sonriendo.

_ Si, si, lo comprendo 18, pero, ¿no puedes divertirte más silenciosamente?

_ ¡No!

_ ¿ Bueno, bueno, y en que se divertian hasta que llegué?

_ Salió metiche el gnomito -Dice Vegeta riendo. 18 Lo miró riendo ligeramente-

Krilin frunció el ceño.

_ Bien, entonces supongo que puedo irme. -Krilin se volteó, media o mejor, completamente celoso-

_ Espera, espera, quedate -La chica androide comenzó a reír mientras decía esto.-

_ ¿Para qué? -Krilin trataba de despertar su dignidad que en esos momentos estaba en coma.-

_ Para que nos divirtamos un poco más. -Vegeta la miró levantando una ceja-

Juuhachigou puso su antebrazo en el hombro del saiya que estaba junto a ella.

_ Piensalo, tu eres un saiyajin, yo una androide, el un fuertemente débil humano para ser lo que es, podríamos romper la capa de la tierra

_ ¿Y para que queremos hacer eso?

_ Hmm... Demonios. -cambió de tema- Podriamos tener la misma loca idea. -Hizo una pausa- ¡Krilin espera aquí!

Krilin asintió.

_ ¿Para que sería?

_ Para que nadie moleste y podamos entrenar tranquilamente

_ ¿Irnos del planeta? -Sugirió en tono de broma, como si fuese imposible-

_ De hecho, sí.

Ambos entraron a un supermercado y fueron a la sección de cervezas. Poca gente se fijaba en la ropa que traian ya que habian visto tantas cosas que un peinado y una armadura no les llamaba la atención.

Fueron directo a las cervezas y sacaron 12.

_ Al menos vienen amarradas

_ Vamonos de una vez, esta gente es demasiado mirona

_ Espera, que no tienen que ser de esas basuras que te gustan a ti

_ Oh cierto que la anciana que está vestida como niña tiene muy buenos gustos

_ Ya vamonos, 6 y 6, el que las completa gana, el que no... em, si uno está muriendo primero, iene que ponerse a bailar samba.

_ No hago eso ni por mi mismo y me voy a poner a bailar solo porque tu te estés muriendo

_ Estarás llorando, te lo aseguro

_ Ja, probemos.

_ Es una apuesta -Guiñó un ojo-

_ Muy bien.

Salieron de la tienda pacíficamente, empujaron a un sujeto que estaba delante para salir rápido. El cual empezó a reclamar pero solo parecia una mosca en el oido.

_ Señores... Tienen que pagar. -dijo la cajera al ver que le estaban pasando de largo-

_ ¿La dejamos vivir? -preguntó 18 apuntando con su dedo índice hacía ella-

_ Hoy si... Y agradece que pasamos por aquí ya que está cerrado y nos da lástima destruir tu negocio, terrícola.

_ Vamonos, tengo sed.

Todos les quedaron viendo con temor, en ambos sentidos de que fueran un par de maniáticos ebrios o un peligro en verdad.

_ Te atornillaron mal -dijo Vegeta al salir terminando la conversación de antes-

_ Bueno si no te interesa te mueres

_ Me muero pero después de tí

_ Pero yo nunca moriré

_ ¿Quieres morir?

_ Hoy no, mañana no sé, si sigues siendo un imbécil menos querré, por eso me caes bien

_ ¿Y si dejo de ser un imbécil? -Salieron volando a toda velocidad-

_ Eso es imposible -Vegeta hizo cruger los dientes, iba a responder, pero en ese momento Krilin interrumpió-

_ ¡Oigan! ¡estoy aquí!

_ No nos importa -gritó Vegeta unos metros más allá-

Krilin apretó los puños. -No sé por que me devolví- decía para sí mismo.

_Abre estas cosas. -Tiraron de el papel, rompiendolo y sacando algunas cervezas-

media horas mas tarde, los dos estaban ebrios y riendose de estupideces de las que solo un borracho podia hablar y encontrar chistoso. Krilin se habia tomado solo una y media.

_Ahora sí, ven, tira un poder hacía allá excepto el kienzan. -Dijo 18 con tono mandón.-

_ ¿Eh..?

_ Solo hazlo -dijo Vegeta apoyado en un árbol.-

_ Ok, está bien.

-Krilin lanzó una onda de Ki al cielo al mismo tiempo que Vegeta y 18 también lo hacían y la juntaban, -Pensó por un momento que lo querian matar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se querian matar ellos también o esas no eran sus intenciones, ya que se habian unido- Krilin a la izquierda, Vegeta a la derecha y 18 al medio. Si entre ellos se querian matar podian hacerlo cuando quisieran ya que en ese momento ninguno se daba cuenta de lo que ocurria a su alrededor, solo a su frente, lo que era una luminosidad potente como o más que el sol.-

A todos les comenzó a lagrimear los ojos y krilin estaba picando una cebolla. Entre confusiones, algo que no habian planeado llegó

Vegeta y 18 se desviaron completamente, los poderes cambiaron de dirección y fueron hacia todas partes a medida que cada uno de ellos movia un poco sus manos, fuera por borrachera, fuera por nerviosismo. Krilin intentó correr para que no lo alcanzara, pero 18 chocó con el y lo obligó a seguir contra su voluntad. Su experimento de estupidez juntando androide, saiyajin, humanos y cerveza salió mal.

Una de las ondas de ki rosó el pelo de 18, ya que uno de los dos, la quitó de ahí, nadie se fijó quien más que esa persona, en medio de tanta confusión. A 18 le volvio a quedar el molesto fleco a la mitad de hace tiempo que por alguna razón no quería dejarse. Estas eran epocas raras para 18.

Se destruyeron algunas colinas, pequeñas para los que podian levantarlas, pero gigantes para quienes no las tocan si que los dedos les duelan.

Los tres se tiraron al suelo por instinto puro. Había una lluvia de piedras y los gritos de la gente aún de la ciudad se escuchaban mezclados con las piedras cayendo al suelo y a las cabezas de vegeta, 18 y krilin.

Ese mini infierno duró unos 9 minutos.

18 Se levantó del suelo riendo casi ahogada, al mismo tiempo que levantaba un dedo:

_ ¡Levante la mano el que está vivo!

_ Eso fue... -Dijo Vegeta sacudiendose-

_ ¡Genial! -dijeron al mismo minuto, levantandose del piso a tropesones-

_ No me divertía así desde que Gero me estaba convirtiendo en un alienigena de metal para matar a Goku

_No me divertía así desde que Freezer me mandaba a masacrar personas y echarlas en una celda hasta que se hicieran huesos

Los dos empezaron a reir como focas. Krilin no sabía si reir o llorar, no entendía que ocurría, si lo entendia pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía, sabía que estaba al lado de dos personas que sufrieron en gran parte o casi toda su vida por culpa de dos sujetos, y ahora estaban riendose mientras disfrutaban el haber destrozado parte de la naturaleza humana y espantado a miles de personas, ir a una tienda y sacar cervezas como si no ocurriera nada y fuera de lo más común... y el estaba ahí, viendo a la chica que le gustaba hacer eso...

Era malvadamente hermoso y triste.

* * *

**Opiniones, creencias, reclamos, sugerencias, de todo, dejen Reviews! n.n los quiero**


End file.
